UNMATE (TEASER!)
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Jika seorang Alpha harus ditakdirkan hidup dengan Omega pilihannya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Sosok yang terlahir sebagai seorang Beta. Laki-laki yang menyukai Bosnya sendiri. Sosok Alpha Superior yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Apa Alpha dan Beta memang tidak bisa bersatu? Warn : Mxm, SasuNaru! AlphaBeta! Rate : M
1. Chapter 1

**OMEGAVERSE**

**SasuNaru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated M!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika beberapa hal yang ada di dunia ini memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kita sebagai manusia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan? Mau menentang takdir? Semuanya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Benarkah?

Jika dia berada di dunia Alpha, Beta, Omega. Itu artinya Ia tidak bisa bersama orang itu? Sosok Alpha tegas nan gagah yang mengunci dunianya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kedua manik Onyx yang menariknya masuk ke dalam lingkaran hitam tak berujung. Suara _baritone_ yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Serta sikapnya yang dingin tidak pernah membuatnya lelah.

Naruto Uzumaki, dilahirkan bukan menjadi seorang Alpha ataupun Omega. Bukan Alpha kuat yang mendominasi, dan Omega dengan takdir hidupnya bersama seorang Alpha pilihan mereka. Ia hanya seorang Beta. Jenis yang berada di tengah Alpha serta Omega. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh lima tahun dengan kehidupan biasanya.

Tahu tentang Beta? Tidak memiliki apapun yang menonjol layaknya Alpha yang kuat dan penuh dengan jiwa pemimpin. Omega dengan tingkat seni mereka yang tinggi dan tubuh spesial yang membuat mereka mampu memberikan keturunan. Terutama bagi Omega laki-laki. Mereka saling berhubungan tentu saja. Alpha dan Omega memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mencari pasangan takdir mereka, menikah, lalu memiliki keluarga bahagia.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Beta? Layaknya sosok yang bebas. Beta tidak memiliki fisik yang super kuat seperti Alpha atau mengeluarkan aroma _In Heat_ layaknya Omega. Memilih pasangan yang mereka inginkan. Alpha atau Omega? Ia bisa mendapatkan semuanya.

Bagi beberapa Beta, mereka mungkin merasa beruntung. Tidak perlu merasa takut dan membawa obat terus menerus seperti Omega. Tapi tetap saja bagi Naruto.

Sosoknya sekarang ini hanyalah seorang pecundang-

Karena Ia tahu benar. Resiko besar menjadi sosok Beta adalah dirinya harus selalu mengalah pada Alpha ataupun Omega. Di saat Ia bisa mendapatkan pasangan sama seperti Alpha tapi perempuan yang mendekatinya selalu berakhir memiliki niatan lain.

Antara uang dan pengakuan, karena selama ini para perempuan yang mendekatinya tidak diakui oleh mantan pasangannya yang berkategori Alpha. Alpha identik dengan pemenang dan Beta identik dengan pecundang, ibaratnya seperti itu. Alpha mendapatkan segalanya dan Beta hanya mendapatkan bekas pakainya.

'Hh, pecundang.'

Sosok tegap itu memegang kuat berkas di tangannya, saat dirinya hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan sang Boss, yang pertama kali ia dengar adalah suara desahan manja seorang wanita. Suara yang mampu membuat jantungnya sakit. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Ia mendengar suara itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Laki-laki itu memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Permisi, Uchiha-san. Saya datang ingin membawa berkas yang anda minta." Mengeluarkan suara terbaiknya. Naruto menunggu respon-

Suara berisik di dalam ruangan terdengar, desahan wanita itu menghilang perlahan, beriringan dengan suara decakan kesal sang empunya."Ck, kenapa dia selalu mengganggu kita Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn, aku yang memintanya kemari."

"Hh! Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang, nanti aku akan menunggumu di rumah. Kita lanjutkan permainan tadi di sana, oke?" dengan suara sensual wanita itu terkekeh manja. Naruto hampir mual mendengarnya.

Derap _highheels_ terdengar mendekat ke arah pintu. Saat benda berwarna coklat itu terbuka, yang pertama kali ia lihat hanya manik Emerald yang menatapnya tajam, serta bisikan pedas sosok wanita berbalut baju seksinya. "Berhentilah mengganggu waktuku bersama Bosmu terus!" mengumpat sekilas, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu berjalan angkuh dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Masuk." Suara bariton itu memanggilnya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Uchiha-san." Masuk ke dalam ruangan, Naruto tidak berani menatap kedua Onyx yang masih berbalik melihatnya.

Sosok tegap yang ia katakan dibait awal cerita ini. Sosok yang membuat sifat pecundangnya makin terlihat. Sosok Alpha Superior yang diincar oleh para Omega, seperti contohnya wanita tadi. Omega berambut merah muda yang mungkin berhasil menjerat pesona sosok Bosnya. Menjadikannya sebagai tunangan dalam waktu singkat, hingga melakukan hal itu.

Bisa Naruto hirup aroma Omega yang menguar di dalam ruangan. Sebagai seorang Beta, Ia tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan yang namanya aroma _Heat_. Tidak seperti Alpha yang bisa lepas kendali jika menciumnya. Naruto masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Bisa Ia tebak juga bukan hanya aroma Omega saja yang tercium, melainkan aroma Alpha milik Bosnya menguar cukup kuat. Ia tidak bisa mencium aroma itu dengan jelas, tapi melihat wajah redup Bosnya. Naruto sudah bisa menebak.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Mana berkas yang kuminta?" sosok itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bergegas, Naruto berjalan mendekati Bosnya. Menyodorkan berkas berwarna coklat. Sosok berkulit tan itu sedikit tersengat saat jemarinya tak sengaja menyentuh jemari dingin sang Bos. Pandangannya reflek teralih. Menarik tangannya cepat, Naruto sengaja memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sikapmu jika berhadapan denganku, Uzumaki Naruto?" tidak menyadari sosok tegap itu mengeluarkan nada menekan.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san."

"Tatap Bosmu jika sedang berbicara!"

Kedua Saphirenya teralih cepat ke arah sang empunya. Menatap kedua manik kelam sembari menguatkan diri. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Berhadapan dengan sosok Alpha superior di depannya membuat Naruto semakin merasa dirinya adalah pecundang terhebat. Sosok yang berhasil menyita perhatian dan rasa sukanya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan memakanmu, Uzumaki? Jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu."

"Maaf!" menunduk kuat-kuat, tidak ada respon yang Ia dengar. Naruto merasakan jelas bagaimana tatapan menusuk sosok raven itu masih memandangnya.

"Apa kau bisa mencium aroma _Heat_ wanita itu?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir sang Bos. Jujur saja, Naruto kaget. Menanyakan masalah aroma _Heat_ tiba-tiba? Aneh!

"Saya bisa menciumnya tapi tenang saja. Aroma itu tidak akan cukup membuat saya lepas kendali, Uchiha-san. Maaf jika lancang." Mencoba tenang, Ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Naruto tidak suka membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih dari ini.

Keberadaan sang Uchiha sudah cukup membuatnya tak karuan. Jangan sampai Naruto malah berakhir kikuk dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Bosnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-san." Membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak keluar dari ruangan. Berharap kalau semuanya akan selesai-

Sebelum satu kalimat terlontar dari sosok Uchiha di sana sukses membuatnya beku-

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Aroma Alphaku? Apa kau bisa menciumnya?" suara bariton yang berujar santai.

"Sa-saya bisa menciumnya juga, Uchiha-san."

"Benarkah?" Masih enggan menatap sosok di belakangnya. Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu apa aroma Alphaku bisa membuatmu hilang kendali, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Otaknya _blank_ seketika. Naruto masih mencerna perkataan Bosnya berulang kali. Berusaha untuk tenang. Sosok pirang itu menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Permisi, Uchiha-san." Tanpa menjawab perkataan sang Uchiha. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan sosok raven di sana nampak puas dengan perkataannya.

Menatap punggung Beta yang cukup menyita perhatiannya. Sosok Beta yang seharusnya tidak bisa membuatnya tertarik. Laki-laki yang tidak memiliki aroma _Heat_ layaknya Omega-omega lain, aroma yang membuatnya lepas kendali. Tidak sama sekali. Lalu apa yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya? Apa bagusnya laki-laki itu.

Sosok Sakura tadi sudah cukup membuatnya berhasrat, tapi tidak mencapai tingkat hilang kendali. Buktinya sampai sekarang _Juniornya_ masih tertidur pulas. Ia hanya bangun sekilas saat Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan aromanya. Mengajaknya bertarung diatas sofa. Lalu semua selesai. Hanya itu-

Tapi sosok pirang itu-

Tatapan Saphirenya dan tubuh beraroma citrus jeruk. Sasuke Uchiha mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Long Time No See semua sudah hampir berapa tahun aku tidak mampir ke sini? :') Kangen tentu saja. Aku datang ke sini buat promosiin cerita. Rencananya beberapa cerita di sini, akan aku tamatkan langsung dan aku sale Ulang, jadi buat yang berminatt :)**

Bagi yang ingin beli Versi E-BOOK Lengkap bisa chat IG ku ya mushikaraa

Ini hanya Teaser yang aku update sampe EP 4 aja ya :)

See You On IG


	2. Chapter 2

**OMEGAVERSE**

**SasuNaru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendesah panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Laki-laki pirang itu terduduk lemas, menyender pada kursi miliknya. Menengadah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Hh, bahkan berada di ruangan yang sama selama beberapa menit bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak secepat ini.

'Dia benar-benar berbahaya,' membatin singkat sebelum akhirnya mendesah lagi. Aroma yang ia rasakan tadi tidak pernah hilang dari pikirannya. Hanya aroma sang Uchiha, meski terasa tipis tapi sudah cukup membuatnya pangling. Untung saja dengan aktingnya Ia bisa menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

Bagi seorang Beta sepertinya, memiliki wajah datar dan jarang tersenyum memang menjadi ikon terpenting. Dari awal, dirinya memang tidak begitu suka mengumbar senyum ke sembarang orang. Cukup orang-orang terdekatnya saja, itupun tidak berlebihan. Kalaupun tersenyum, mungkin hanya sekedar senyuman sopan atau senyum bisnis saja yang biasa Ia perlihatkan.

Pikirannya mengawang, memikirkan sang Uchiha. Tapi begitu mengingat suara desah manja sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu. Keningnya tertekuk seketika. Bagaikan ditampar kembali ke dunia nyata. Naruto menyadari statusnya.

'Jangan bermimpi, bodoh. Mana mungkin Alpha Superior itu suka dengan Beta sepertiku. Masih banyak Omega-omega berkelas di luar sana yang bisa menggoda hasratnya.'

"Kembali bekerja," bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kedua Saphirenya bergegas kembali fokus pada layar di depannya.

"Naruto!" suara teriakan kecil memanggilnya, dengan tenang Naruto menoleh. Menatap sosok laki-laki berambut coklat kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?" menjawab secepat mungkin. Salah satu sahabatnya yang ikut bekerja di sini, Kiba Inuzuka. Laki-laki itu memandangnya malas, dengan kedua tangan yang berpangku pada dinding kubikel miliknya.

"Kau tidak isthirahat? Sekarang sudah siang, ayo makan sama-sama." Berujar dengan nada cempreng khas andalannya.

"Maaf aku makan nanti saja, kau makanlah dengan Shika." Kembali menatap layar, bisa Ia dengar dengusan kesal sang empunya.

"Kau tidak khawatir denganku? Bulan ini siklus _Heatku_ akan datang, bagaimana kalau nanti aku _In Heat_ tiba-tiba?! Siapa yang akan menjagaku?! Ayolah Naruto, aku tidak berani makan sendirian untuk bulan ini saja." Berujar kembali dengan lebar, Naruto mendesah panjang.

Sejak kapan Ia bisa bersahabat dengan Omega cerewet seperti Kiba. "Ada Shikamaru yang menjagamu, tenang saja. Lagipula kau selalu membawa obatmu kan?"

"Bodoh! Aku malah takut kalau berada di dekat Shika saat bekerja seperti ini! Kalau aku tiba-tiba _Heat_ dan dia ada di sampingku, aaaa! Aku bisa diperkosa sampai mati!"

"Ajak saja Omega atau Beta yang cukup kuat untuk menemanimu."

"ARGHH! Pokoknya harus kau yang menjaga-ughh! A..aah sial! Ughh! Kenapa harus sekarang!"

Oh, sial. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Naruto dapat mencium, aroma manis yang dikeluarkan Kiba. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu seketika terjatuh ke lantai, dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan mata redup. Haruskah di tempat terbuka seperti ini?! Betapa inginnya Naruto berteriak di depan wajah sahabatnya.

Seharusnya Kiba tahu kapan siklus _Heatnya_ akan datang, jadi dia bisa waspada dan meliburkan diri untuk beberapa hari!

'Ck, ceroboh sekali!' mendecak dalam hati, Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Untuk kali ini Ia merasa beruntung karena dirinya seorang Beta. Meskipun aroma Omega bisa memabukkan seluruh Alpha ataupun Beta sekalipun. Setidaknya Ia bisa bertindak lebih rasional disaat-saat seperti ini.

Aroma _Heat_ pada hari pertama tentu saja sangat kuat, 'Sial!' berjalan cepat menuju Kiba. Laki-laki itu melepas jas miliknya, sembari ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada sang Inuzuka. Ia memeluk Kiba erat.

Matanya beralih, menatap keseluruh ruangan. Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada Kiba, terutama bagi beberapa Alpha yang berada di lantai ini. Ia baru sadar kalau para pekerja di tempat ini, Alpha lah yang paling mendominasi. Hanya ada beberapa Omega saja yang memberanikan diri untuk bekerja di tempat ini, dengan beberapa alasan yang kuat.

Satu, karena mereka memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat dibandingkan Alpha sekalipun.

Kedua, karena mereka memiliki pasangan Alpha di tempat ini. Jadi mereka merasa yakin dan terlindungi.

Lalu, ketiga karena nekat, entah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan _finansial_ atau yang lainnya.

Kiba menggunakan alasan ketiga, dan sekarang alasannya sudah hancur seketika! Biasanya siklus _Heat_ yang dialami laki-laki ini pasti terjadi di hari libur, dan sekarang disaat masih banyak Alpha di lantai ini. Oh ayolah!

Naruto-lah yang bertugas menjaga sahabatnya sekarang-

"Ck! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menghitung siklus _Heatmu _sendiri, bodoh!" berujar kesal.

"Ughh-badanku panas Naru," dengan napas berat, kedua tangan Kiba memegang dadanya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, kedua kaki laki-laki itu kini sudah bergerak tidak nyaman. Berusaha menutupi tonjolan kecil yang perlahan membesar dibalik celananya.

"Hue-aku-hnn-takut!" berujar takut, Kiba memeluk tubuh Naruto. Sekarang hanya laki-laki itu yang bisa menjaganya.

"Kau bisa bangun?" Naruto berusaha keras agar tidak terpancing aroma Kiba. Menggertakkan giginya kuat, kewarasannya harus tetap ada. Kalau Ia hilang akal dan melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada Kiba. Shikamaru bisa membunuhnya.

"Kakiku lemas! Lihat! Unghhh," mulai mendesah, Kiba kembali memegang tonjolan di celananya, keringat dingin yang menetes dan tubuh yang gemetar sukses membuat Naruto berteriak dalam hati.

"Ck, kau merepotkan!"

"Kau ini sama saja seperti Shika!"

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Naruto menarik napas dalam dan menggendong tubuh sahabatnya. Untung saja tubuhnya kuat, "Tutupi wajahmu dengan jasku" berujar tipis, Kiba hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Seperti dugaannya, begitu Ia berjalan sembari menggendong Kiba. Seluruh Alpha sudah perlahan mendekatinya, pandangan mereka yang mengabur dengan napas berat. Berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat Omega.

Akan lain masalahnya jika Shikamaru sudah menandai Kiba. Laki-laki coklat ini tidak perlu lagi takut saat menghadapi _Heatnya_. Karena aroma _pheromonenya_ tidak akan berpengaruh lagi pada Alpha lain kecuali pasangannya sendiri. Nah sekarang, masalahnya Shikamaru belum menandai Kiba sama sekali!

"KALIAN JANGAN ADA YANG MENDEKAT!" Berteriak dengan nada sekeras mungkin, memberikan sensasi kejut pada Alpha di dekatnya. Untung saja mereka sesama rekan kerja, jadi Alpha-alpha tersebut bisa menahan diri. Mereka lebih memilih berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan melepaskan hasrat di sana.

"Kau tidak lupa membawa obatmu kan?" bertanya pelan pada Kiba perlahan Naruto menurunkan tubuh sahabatnya, laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil, " dalam tasku,"

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil obat itu."

"Kau-mau meninggalkanku?! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada Alpha yang memperkosaku?!" Kiba menarik jas yang menutupi wajahnya, memasang wajah takut dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Ck, aku hanya mengambilnya sebentar saja-"

Menggeleng semakin keras, Kiba reflek memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Tidak mau!"

'Aish, kalau aku Alpha kau juga sudah kuserang daritadi, Kiba.' Mendesah panjang, pandangan laki-laki itu kembali menelusuri seluruh ruangan dan membulat saat melihat sosok laki-laki berambut nanas tengah keluar dari dalam lift dengan wajah gusar.

"Ah, itu dia. Matilah sekarang kau, Kiba."

"E-eh?! Apa maksud-gyaa!" Kiba yang semula menatap Naruto kini teralih, Ia reflek berteriak takut saat melihat Shikamaru berlari kearah mereka. Dengan wajah tertekuk dan pandangan redup.

"Naruto lari! Ajak aku pergi dari sini!"

"Hm, kau berat jadi aku tidak mungkin menggendongmu sambil berlari, terima saja nasibmu. Sudah saatnya Shika menandaimu."

"Apa?! Aku belum siap!"

"KIBA!" suara teriakan langsung terdengar keras, menyebut nama sahabatnya yang kini sudah mendelik takut.

"Shi-Shika-" tubuh laki-laki coklat itu bergerak tidak nyaman, merasakan gejolak yang luar biasa saat melihat Shikamaru semakin mendekatinya. "Unggh," mendesah tanpa sadar,

Baik Naruto dan Shikamaru kini saling berhadapan, Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya dan Shika dengan pandangan malasnya.

"_Heatnya_ datang?"

"Ya."

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Berujar dengan nada menekan dan berat. Bisa Naruto lihat pandangan mengabur dari manik sang Nara. Salah satu tangan Naruto bergerak melindungi Kiba yang masih bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa begitu saja menyerahkan sahabatku padamu. Kau bisa menyakitinya."

Memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Shika memandang tajam Naruto. "Tidak akan. Dia milikku, jadi apapun yang terjadi itu menjadi urusanku dengannya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sahabatku bukan barang kalau kau perlu tahu."

"Berikan dia padaku, Naruto. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang." Tarikan napas yang berat, dan nada yang menekan.

Naruto langsung memandang ke arah sahabatnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau siap mual-mual jika berdekatan dengan Alpha lain sekarang? Atau memilih takut terus menerus saat _Heatmu_ datang tiba-tiba?" dengan nada tenang Naruto memberikan dua pilihan bagi sahabatnya.

Ia sudah sering membaca hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Alpha Omega, termasuk saat Alpha menandai Omega mereka. Itu artinya para Omega harus siap merasa tidak nyaman terus menerus jika disentuh oleh Alpha lain dengan jaminan tidak akan ada Alpha lain yang bisa menandai mereka lagi.

"Mnn-aku sudah tidak-tahan lagi,"

Hh, itu sudah Naruto anggap sebagai jawaban. Pandangannya kembali menatap Shikamaru. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyakitinya,"

Laki-laki itu mendengus tipis dan akhirnya mengangguk, "Kemungkinan dia tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari, hanya itu saja. Tidak masalah bukan?"

"Hm, tidak masalah."

"E-eh-apa maksudnya tidak masalah?!"

Naruto dengan hati-hati menurunkan tangan, seolah menyerahkan sahabatnya pada Shikamaru, Kiba yang masih bingung langsung lemas begitu saja saat berada di pelukan sang Nara. Menggeliat manja dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada leher laki-laki berambut nanas tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya." Berujar sekilas, Shikamaru langsung saja membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan sembari menggendong Kiba. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak segan-segan melumat paksa bibir sahabatnya.

**OOoOoOoOooooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Hh-

Sudah berapa kali Ia mendesah seperti ini. Menatap kepergian sahabatnya yang mampu membuat laki-laki jenius seperti Shikamaru lepas kendali. Itulah salah satu kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan Omega, dan kali ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Naruto memandang kepergian sahabatnya dengan pandangan iri.

Apa dirinya sebagai Beta tidak bisa membuat Sasuke seperti itu? Menatapnya penuh cinta, menciumnya dengan ganas, memeluknya dan menggendongnya. Beta diibaratkan manusia biasa. Tidak memiliki kelebihan dalam hal menarik perhatian Alpha ataupun Omega. Meskipun dirinya tergolong salah satu pegawai tampan, dengan badan proposional, jenius, sukses, dan hidup sendiri tanpa kesusahan.

Tapi tetap saja, Ia tidak mempunyai kelebihan yang dimiliki sosok Alpha ataupun Omega.

'Hh, sekarang kembali bekerja~' membatin malas, laki-laki itu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena menggendong Kiba cukup lama. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya berniat kembali ke tempat.

"Uzumaki."

Jantungnya hampir saja lepas saat mendengar suara _bariton__e_ itu, beriringan dengan tubuhnya yang berbalik. Kedua Saphirenya bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sosok tegap yang Ia suka kini berdiri di dekat kubikel miliknya. Mengirimkan isyarat agar Ia mendekat.

'Sial! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?!' dirinya mencoba tenang, berjalan mendekati Bosnya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?"

Tatapan Onyx itu menusuknya, sosok tegap dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Membolos saat jam kerja?"

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Tadi sahabat saya tidak sengaja terkena _Heat_, jadi saya ingin membawanya ke ruang istirahat. Saya tidak bermaksud membolos." Menunduk sekilas, Ia menjelaskan secepat mungkin.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau tidak hanya Alpha saja yang bisa tertarik dengan aroma Omega, tapi termasuk dirimu, seorang Beta. Apa jadinya jika nanti kau tiba-tiba memperkosa sahabatmu sendiri di tempatku bekerja? Apa kau tidak memikirkan semua itu?"

Keningnya sedikit berkerut, Naruto tersinggung tentu saja. Ia tidak mungkin menyerang sahabatnya sendiri!

"Saya masih bisa mengontrol tubuh saya, Uchiha-san. Kiba itu sahabat saya, akan lebih baik jika seorang Beta yang menjaganya tadi dibandingkan Alpha atau Omega lain. Saya tidak akan pernah menyerangnya, tidak akan pernah. Permisi, ada file-file yang perlu saya kerjakan." Naruto segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Berada di dekat Sasuke membuat perasaannya campur aduk, antara kesal dan senang. Ia tidak mau wajah datarnya luntur karena berdebat dengan Bosnya.

Laki-laki itu sudah berniat untuk duduk, berusaha menganggap bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Tapi sayang, seorang Uchiha amat sangat tidak suka jika Ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

Alhasil, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu berdiri kembali. Membawa sosok Uzumaki itu, berhadapan dengannya.

"Dengar aku, Uzumaki. Jangan pernah kau lakukan hal itu lagi, karena aku tidak suka kau membuat semua perhatian pegawaiku hancur dengan sikapmu. Jika kau berani membantah aku bisa saja memecat sahabatmu saat ini juga. Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku." Aura Alpha yang Sasuke keluarkan kali ini cukup kuat bagi Naruto, laki-laki itu mengernyit kecil.

Menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi dirinya kalah cepat karena lagi-lagi salah satu tangan dingin Bosnya bergerak cepat menangkup dagunya. Membuatnya menengadah-

"Jawab pernyataanku!"

"Baik, Uchiha-san. Maafkan saya." Berhadapan langsung dengan Alpha Superior, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagi Sasuke, mungkin Ia hanya seekor kelinci kecil yang ketakutan. Seorang Beta yang tidak pantas berdiri sejajar dengan dirinya.

Membayangkan hal itu lagi membuat laki-laki itu meringis, reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha agar tidak membuang topeng datarnya. Ia harus kuat, jika memang dirinya tidak pantas berdiri di samping Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan menentang takdirnya.

"Apa aku sudah bisa bekerja lagi, Uchiha-san." Berujar sekuat mungkin, tangan itu akhirnya melepaskan tangkupannya. Menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya berbalik, Naruto mengira akhirnya Ia bernapas lega. Tapi sayang-

"Uzumaki,"

Tubuh tegap itu berbalik sesaat, mengirimkan sebuah seringai tipis, "Hari ini kau harus lembur."

Berjalan sepenuhnya dan membanting pintu ruangan dengan keras, meninggalkan Naruto yang menganga kaget. Ha...ha?! Lembur?! Lagi?!

'Ya, Tuhan kenapa aku bisa suka dengan Bos sialan seperti itu?!'


End file.
